Ordinary Pass By
by PrettyKittyh2o
Summary: Edward Cullen, and Isabella Swan, theirs fates have been set. Tis time for these two unexpecting hearts to meet. After one day, on a bench, these two lives will be forever entwined. Both 25 yrs old. Its just another ordinary Pass by.Plz R&R! Thx!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Ordinary Pass by.

**Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have absolutely no idea that fate has decided tis time for them to meet. A stroll through the park a normal Christmas Eve, a bench, and two people who are meant to be together. Written mostly from Bella's point of view, but are slightly entwined. I mean its dread when when you have no clue what's going on in someone else's head. A story of how fate takes action, in no other than an ordinary pass by.**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you!**

**Much love,**

**Prettykitty!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Days

**Chapter 1**

**Dishes and Rainfall**

**(Bella's POV)**

**It would be my first Christmas alone, and I don't know how to describe it. On one side, I feel relieved and free, on the other sad and lone sum. I took my nose out of my book, **_Pride and the Prejudice, _** to look out my Seattle apartment window. It wasn't snowing, instead it was pouring rain, in early December. **

**I shook my head, and sighed looking away from the depressing rain. The only reason I moved back to Washington was to be closer to Charlie, and I was starting my job as a cook here. I'm planning on moving to France in a few years after I get the good basics down, and make a few dishes of my own.**

"**Speaking of dishes..." I said, getting up and moving to my small kitchen. The kitchen had a small table in the corner covered recipes, granite counter tops, mahogany cupboards, and a black fridge. It was modern, and simple just like my entire life. The kitchen was probably the most comforting place in the apartment, because I spent most of my life in one. **

**I sighed as I spotted the mound of dishes in the sink. For one person, I sure ate a lot and surprisingly stayed under 125 pounds. I turned on the water in the sink to scolding hot, and squeezed some soap in it. I waited a few minutes before turning off the water, piling in the dishes, than walking to the bathroom. **

**On my way, I may a small detour to my bedroom, grabbed some pajamas and hair tie. As I made my way to the bathroom I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, living by yourself for the first time takes a while to get used too. Finally, I made it into the shower, and all my worries began to wash away.**

**After a good 45 minutes I stepped out of the shower, blew dry my hair, and got my pajamas on. They were baby blue mini shorts, silk , and a matching spaghetti strap. I pulled my hair into a lazy ponytail, brushed my teeth, and headed back to the kitchen. The sink was now covered in a mountain of soap, I smiled, "Time to get to work."**

**The pile of dishes never seemed to end, like a bottomless pit. The dirty water felt familiar, and disgusting at the same time. I can tell you that cleaning the dishes is probably the worst thing when comes to food. Well that and when your recipe decides to no corporate and explodes on one the biggest nights of the year. That only happened once though, I trained food well since then.**

**I was scrubbing some leftover pasta off a plate when I saw something like a bronze-haired ghost standing on the other side of the street. I looked up quickly, nothing was there so I scrutinized the rainy roads for a few moments looking for something that might have explained the bronzed-haired ghost. It was almost midnight so why would someone be out so late? After a while I decided whatever it was , was gone now so no use in pondering over it. **

**I finished up the dishes, washed my hands off and headed to my bedroom. Yet, while I was walking to my bedroom I couldn't help but glance once more out the window, still nothing. I shook my head, why did it bother me so much? Was it the fact someone might be stalking me? No, it was just this feeling that whoever they were, that this was not my last encounter with them.**

**OOO**

**A/N Yea I know short chapter but I just wanted to see how you guys felt towards it. I have 2 questions**

**#1 Would you guys prefer a human or vampire Edward?**

**#2 When would you guys like Miss. Bella to meet Mr. Edward? I know how, I just want to know, like in the next chapter? Or would you guys want to get to know this Bella more?**

**Please R&R! And I would love your comments on my questions!**

**Thank you guys!  
Much love,**

**PrettyKitty!**


	3. Chapter 3 Guitar Solos

Disclaimer : I do not Twilight, the EMP, or Coffee Shop :)

**Thank you Twilightbell17 for the recommendation of the EMP. Thank you all who have reviewed, I'm glad you like it. And I have decided, Edward will be human so I have idea of what will happen later on(No Pregnant Bella's tho. Sorry guys), thank you all for helping :D Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Song for this chapter – Landon Pigg – Coffee Shop**

**Chapter 2**

**Messages for the Mind and..heart?**

**I rose lazily after a dreamless night, the sun was blocked by clouds, no surprise there. My feet started to move off the side of the bed on their own accord, but my body stayed still. Today, I decided, I was going to go out on my own time. Slowly I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 2 in the afternoon. A small chuckled ran through my body, I guess when living on your own you just loose all organization at first.**

**My eyes lingered around my also modern bedroom. The floor was wood, my bed had velvet sheets at the bottom a few feet away was my desk, my wardrobe of the right near my door; I also had a small window on the left wall at the bottom corner of my queen sized bed, its curtains were also velvet. Happily I took in a deep breath, and with that breath everything else seemed to hit me.**

**My new life has began, I was an adult! I could do anything, and I was sitting on my bed? A sly smile appeared on my face, I stood up slowly, turned up some music and began to jump on my bed like a 5 year old. ( I know Bella would never do that, but hey if you had finally moved out wouldn't you be the least bit happy? XD ) For the first time after moving out, I was actually have fun it was like nothing could ever hold me back. After a few moments I landed criss-cross on my bed, breathing heavily. **_That was endearing!_** I thought, I let my breath calm then I headed into the bathroom.**

**I walked in, flicked on the light and turned to look at my reflection. **

"**AHH!" I screamed, flying backwards and landing in my hamper basket. I let out a long sigh, gave a big heave and stumbled back onto my feet. When I look at the mirror again, I was ready. My reflection showed a ashen face, big round brown eyes, and hair that looked like the rat mafia had a battle on my head last night.**

**I shook my head, turned on the shower, stripped down and climbed in. The water felt good after a boring sleep, it felt like waking up all over again. Everything seemed to just float away, today was like a day where the impossible was actually possible, and in reach. **

**A little while later I finally stepped out of the shower, blow dried and brush the beast that is my hair. Put on baby blue turtle neck, a tan jacket, regular size 3 blue jeans and sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked slightly sophisticated and normal. **

**I gave a small sigh and headed to the kitchen. As I went to open the fridge I saw it was Christmas Eve, I had totally forgot. Quickly, I turned on the oven took out butter, hash browns, sausage, olive oil, and waffles. Soon, my mind was sent on the food nothing else, when I worked everything else was blur. It was like everything just felt right when put together, the smells complimented the look, the look made for a risker taste.( A/N I don't cook, but I learn a lot from my older sis :D )**

**All to quickly my work was done, I was back to planning my day, and stuffing my mouth with delicious food. I took my phone out of my purse, opened up the Internet and began to search for things to do in Seattle. Not to much long later I set my first trip to the EMP( Experience Music Project ) and dinner at a Italian restaurant called Volterra(A/N I love that part :D ).**

**Within 15 minutes I was cleaning up , grabbing my keys to my Toyota Camry, and heading out the door. As I let my car warm up I looked at the time, 6:37, well I'll still have about an hour to look around. I pulled the car into reverse and moved out to my first night as a true adult.**

**OOO**

**Surprisingly it had only took my 20 minutes to find the EMP. "Wow, I guess more people like Debussy then I had guessed" I thought to myself as I drove around looking for a parking spot. Finally I squeezed in between a Volkswagen Jetta and silver Volvo. I checked myself over in the mirror making sure I was at least presentable for a pretty semi-formal place. With a smile I moved out of the car, locked it twice, and began to walk as confidently has possible for such a clumsy 25 year old.**

**I paid for my ticket and headed in. A sign said the Debussy player will be starting at 7:30, it was now only 7:00 so I much time to spare. On the exhibitions board there wasn't much so I chose to go have a look at the , "Northwest Passage." As I moved down a long hallway I passed the "Guitar Gallery" and was stopped by a beautiful sound.**

**The sound was utterly amazing, it sounded as if angels were dancing upon the clouds. Whoever was in there had a career in store for them, thats when the curiosity began to poke at me. I stood the highest my tippy toes would take me, but all I got was a small glimpse of bronze hair. I began to walk away when my mind caught up with me.**

"**Bronze hair!" I exclaimed, gathering many looks. I turned around to see the bronze-haired man starting to move from my sight. I pushed pass people, I think hitting one accidentally in the face, trying to get to this mysterious man. As I ran I really didn't know what was making me chase some stranger through a crowd a people shouting after him. Yet, no matter what my mind kept asking, I still kept on chasing him.**

"**Stop!" I yelled flying through the EMP's front doors, he was now heading down the sidewalk. When I reached the corner he was across the street, I was now thinking about giving up, but something in me still burned. My legs shot out from me and I began running as quickly as possible to reach the golden haired man.**

**Then, after I reached a park I lost him, he was completely in no sight. My breathing was rapid, I haven't ran like that years! Slowly, I made my way over to a park bench and let my head fall into my hands. Why was I chasing a stranger? For all I know he was a stalker! Yet, even through all these threats and questions I just knew this wasn't over , its was far from.**

"**Stop..." I whispered into my hands. I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't hear footsteps coming up. Suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder, and my head shot up. My eyes widened, I was looking into the emerald eyes of a bronze-haired man.**

**OOO**

**A/N Yes, I know a cliffy, I'm sorry :( This chapter I really like, I tried to fit all of your guys opinions in here, and I think it worked out really well. It isn't as long as I originally preferred but it will do. Thank you again for all the great ideas, please if you have any suggestions I'm gladly open.**

**Bella's car and outfit is also on my profile :P (Mehbe XD) **

**Please R&R**

**Much love,**

**PrettyKitty!**


	4. Chapter 4 Moving

**Chapter 3**

**Ready, Set, Stay?**

**Song : Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Waiting**

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Twilight, Or RJSA**

**(E.POV)(The day Bella goes to the EMP)**

_**Beep, Beep, Be-**_** I slapped my hand down on the clock and mumbled incoherently, this was going to be a long day. I gave a lazy groan as I stepped out of bed and headed to take a shower. Another sigh escaped me as I saw my reflection showing off the "bed head" look, I shook my head, stripped down and climbed into the shower.**

"**Crap!" I exclaimed as the cold water came intact with my skin. Without thinking I stumbled back and hit my head on the wall. "Crap" I muttered again as I rubbed the back of my head, "defiantly a long day." Slowly I carried on with my shower, washed my oddly bronze hair, dried off, clothed and headed into the kitchen.**

"**Hmm" I murmured to myself searching my fridge for something that could be some what appetizing. 5 minutes later I settled for cold pizza and a Dr.Pepper , I stood at my granite counter tops munching on the stale pizza. As I gazed out my window over the city that is Seattle an idea hit me, it's time to move. Finishing off my stale pizza and Dr.Pepper I ran into my bedroom, packed all the clothes I could, personal items, and anything else I thought I would need.**

**When I finished, I had only 2 suitcases, well at least I don't have much of anything to hold me down. I smiled involuntary, a new life, it sounded just right. Then another thought struck me, I should spend my last day doing something that I could remember, I thought for a long moment before decided on the EMP. Excitedly I jogged into the kitchen to look at their calendar to see what was going on today, and lucky enough it was my favorite, 5o'clock to 8, Debussy. **

**I checked my watch, 3:57, well I guess I should make sure I have everything packed. With less excitement, now knowing it would be a while before I got on with my day, I headed back to my bedroom and began making finishing touches. As I tidied up I remembered what caused for my exhaustion this morning, that girl. Well I should say woman, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever set eyes on, she was very, simple.**

**It was about 11:30 when I went for a stroll last night, I reminisced while sitting down on my bed, the moon was shining brightly and amazingly it seemed to be shining upon something, or someone. Curious I walked to follow the moonlight, it was extremely dark all that lite my way was the moon. The beams of the moon finally landed upon a small apartment window, inside was a breathtaking brunette, her purity and simpleness shone, it was captivating. **

**Sighing I broke away from my memory, I didn't want anything to keep me back from leaving, espically someone I would never meet. Slowly I got back to packing up everything I would need for wherever I was going, I checked my watch impatiently , 4:24. I walked out of my cleaned bedroom and placed my suitcases near the front door, straightened up the living room and kitchen, grabbed my jacket and went to set off in my silver Volvo.**

**OOO**

**It was only 4:53 when I reached the EMP so I turned on some Yann Tiersen, and waited patiently. The calming sound of Amelie weaved into the surrounding atmosphere, even for a long day it seemed to be a smooth one. Somehow it seemed like I was in control of the world around me, it was a nice feeling. I closed my eyes and let the music take over.**

**A while later I reopened my eyes to see over an hour had passed, it was 6:02 when I woke from my accidental slumber. I checked to see that was still somewhat presentable , locked my Volvo safely and headed in. Inside wasn't crowded but it wasn't a thin crowd either, a display stand said the Debussy player would begin at 7:30 so I had quiet a while before I had to be anywhere. I had only been here a few times before but I knew every exhibit so I decided I would stop by the Fantastic Voyages, then head to the guitar gallery.**

**When I entered the Fantastic Voyages exhibit the room was dull in light, only the glass cases were illuminated. The cases held things like dabree from the Challenger explosion and a Darth Vader's helmet. It was quiet interesting, I slowly made my way too a show case about famous authors and their stories about space travels. I chuckled, it was amazing how some people's mind worked; Like the Internet, things were being added and removed, cleaned and defined everyday. It was always a small obsession per-say to author a story of my own, to let my ideas run free and be known, and I think that once I get settled to wherever I am headed that I'll do just that.**

**A smile crept upon my face as I headed up the hall to the guitar gallery, today may be slow but it will be all for the better. My life is finally beginning and I can't get enough, it's like I can finally breathe again. As I entered the guitar gallery comfort washed over me, music calmed me in every way possible. Music was a friend to me in a way, it always comforted me a, never complained or insulted me, and it was always just thing I needed. Being 25 years old, life ambitious, and careful never really let me have the experience to meet friends or girlfriends. Life was always rushing, it never seemed to stop, that was until last night.**

**OOO**

**I sighed, I had to forget her, she was only holding me back and I didn't even know her! Yet, still somewhere inside I just couldn't forget her, she touched me in someway neither her or I would understand. Feeling multiple emotions I headed into the small recording studio with a a sample guitar and started to play out and sound my feelings. People say its hard for men to show their emotions, no, we just show them differently. **

**Hearing my emotions flow threw the air relived me so much I forgot my surroundings and just lost myself. Some high schools friends once told me that I should consider a career in music, but I was selfish to say the least and kept my one way to show my emotions to myself. I opened my eyes as I finished the last note, I hadn't noticed I closed them, and my jaw dropped to the floor. On the other side of the glass stood the woman that I had seen last night, she seemed to be dazed and as quickly I noticed her she began to walk away. **

**Momentarily I fought over myself, should I meet her or leave? Without realizing it I was on my feet and headed out towards the front. One part of my mind keep repeating, Nothing to hold you back, leave, she'll just cause trouble, go! The other told me to turn around, meet her, ask her to coffee. My feet listened to the non-risker part though and darted across the street, I could hear the woman's yells falling behind.**

**For some reason it caused my pain to hear her frantic calling, I knew should turn around but I just couldn't. Just as I began fighting over myself a bus pulled up to the bus-stop I was at and I slowly started to move onto it. Then just like a magnet I turned around slightly to look at the mystery woman one last time, and when I saw her eyes glistening with tears in the moon light I froze. Inside I felt the need to comfort her, protect her, and I did just that. My body turned a perfect 180 degrees and I quickly made my way over to her. **

**As I began down the path of the park my foot hit something, I looked down impatiently and noticed it was a purse. Curious I picked it up and checked the ID to find a return address, and almost as planned it was the womans, her name was Isabella. I smiled and made my way gracefully over to her, from the ID I noticed her beauty was unfathomable. **

**Getting closer I heard small, unwanted sobs, and a small angelic voice call to stop. It tore me up that I was the one causing her to cry, and I had no apparent understanding why she would be crying over me. Slowly I tapped her shoulder, hoping to apologize and show her I wasn't such a bad guy, why? I had no clue. Almost as in slow motion, her head tilted up and her warm brown eyes meet mine. My heart stopped as her beauty still astounded me, and at that moment I knew I would stay get to know Isabella Swan.**

**A/N So??? I really liked this chapter, it took me a while though, sorry guys! I wanted to get this Edward right, as you can read my Edward's only a tad different. He's risker, ambitious, still loving and protective, and a music lover :P **

**So, please R&R, I only got few last chapter and it was a tad sad :( **

**Anyway, I just hope you guys enjoyed and keep reading!**

**Much love,**

**Prettykitty!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hands

Disclaimer - I do not own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight...Sadly :(

**Chapter 4**

**Howie Day - Collide**

**Looking up into his eyes I saw amazement, curiosity, and determination. His eyes spoke so loudly, I was lost in them, I felt as if I could never be found. Momentarily realizing I was acting like a complete idiot I looked down and felt a small blush creep upon my cheeks. I internally smack myself, I didn't even know this guy and already causing me to blush! The only person to manage that was my home town beast friend, Jacob Black; He always tried to make me think I was worth so much more than I had thought, that I never gave myself enough credit, we keep touch but are not nearly as close as we were.**

**My thoughts were interrupted by the soft gulp of the beautiful man I had almost forgot was standing right in front of me. More careful now I looked up and came to face a lean stomach, slowly and slyly my eyes swam across the mans figure until reaching his face. He was lean, slightly muscled, his features were clear and predominant; He pulled it off very well. His eyes caught me the most though, every time I looked into them so far I was memorized. I turned my head subtly to gaze upon the moonlight path, and then in the moment I was about to begin asking questions I felt him start to move in the other direction.**

"**No!" I cried almost silently turning to face him, "don't go" he gave me a beautiful crooked grin while he finished sitting next to me, I couldn't help but smile back.**

"**Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, not now anyway" he spoke gazing up at the moon.**

"**What'd you mean not now?" I asked, not even knowing why I cared, I just did.**

**His smile turned into a wide one as he locked my gaze, " I mean, Isabella, that because of you I must stay."**

**Did he just call me Isabella? Before I could ask he handed me a purse like my own, I opened it and sure enough it was mine. With a quick second I realized I must have dropped it while I was running over to the bench.**

"**Please, call me Bella" I replied softly.**

"**OK then, Bella. To be honest," he spoke just as soft looking back up at the sky, " I have no clue why I want to stay and get to know you, but I do."**

**I blushed and looked away, " I feel that too."**

**His body shifted and I could feel his gaze boring into my back, "Really? Hmm, will you please look at me?" **

**Reluctantly I turned back, my blush fading away slowly, " Fate has it in for us I guess" I mumbled.**

"**What? Fate?" he asked, sitting back.**

"**Well of course, we don't even know each other and here we are telling each other this odd temptation to speak with one another" I explained.**

"**Ahh" was all replied, silence over casting. A few moments passed before I decided to break it.**

"**So, whats your name?" I asked lamely.**

**He laughed, " I was wondering when you might ask, Edward, Edward Cullen."**

**I shivered involuntary, "Well then, nice to meet you Edward."**

**Edward seemed to notice my small reaction to the cold and asked, "Why don't we go to the coffee shop down the street?" **

**I stared up at the sky, "Isn't it like midnight?" **

"**8:02 actually, and its open 24/7" he replied.**

**I nodded and started to move toward the coffee shop, it didn't take long to understand how funny this actually was. **

"**What's so funny?" Edward asked, clearly confused.**

"**Oh, well, just the coffee shop, isn't it so ? Cliché?" I laughed, he seemed to understand and laughed along with me.**

**OOO**

**A few minutes later we entered the coffee shop, it was cozy. There was a small fireplace in the wall, the walls were made of rock and painted a dark caramel color; The counters where made of mahogany and old style cash registers, it was perfect. Gazing and smiling at the place I ordered a vanilla frappuccino, Edward a dark chocolate mocha and we headed to the warm spot next to the enclosed fire. **

"**Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked playfully, gazing into the fire; I was always a firebug. **

"**Alright, I get to go first though" he smiled.**

"**Fine" I playfully groaned.**

"**Favorite color?" he began.**

"**You could chose any question, and the first one is my favorite color?" I countered.**

"**It's my turn to ask the questions. Plus we have to start somewhere" he smiled.**

"**Hmph. Well, it varies day to day."**

"**How so?" he urged.**

"**Whatever makes the day seem complete" I said, sipping my drink.**

"**What is it today?" **

"**Green" I replied plainly.**

"**Why?" he asked, staring into my eyes.**

**I blushed and paused.**

"**Bella," he sighed, pointing his pinky at me, "Do you promise to tell me the truth, the whole truth? If so, I promise not question your reason."**

**I had to laugh as I hooked my pinky with his, "Fine, but only if you promise."**

**He only smiled and nodded.**

"**OK. Well, because it's the color of your eyes" I looked into his eyes as I said this, and in them I saw joy pass quickly threw them. Before tonight I rarely blushed, and now it felt like my face was constantly being heated up. Staring into his eyes didn't help at all either. Slowly I began to stare back into the fire, trying to regain some mental stability.**

"**No, look at me" he whispered.**

**His voice even caught me, he sounded like sweet velvet, it was something I couldn't resist. I turned back, but kept my eyes down. Suddenly I felt a warm, soft hand hook under my chin and and pull me back to the beautiful green-eyed man. Edward's smiled as his gaze locked mine once again.**

"**That's better. Please, don't hide your face from me, its far to beautiful" he whispered.**

**Again I blushed beat red, " As is that blush, please tell me what your thinking " he continued.**

**Holding his gaze, and barely my own sanity, wherever it had flown I spoke. **

" **Just why fate would chose you to meet someone like me. I just don't know how or if this would ever work" I whispered, trying to control my sad, weak voice.**

**Sadness and anger overran every emotion in his eyes, "Bella, why would you dare think such things?!" he nearly exclaimed.**

**It scared me, I winced, "I..I'm just so plain, and there are many others who make you just as happy."**

"**I'm sorry for my anger, it's just, Bella. Don't ever think like that! Anyone can make anyone happy, you though, you send something through my veins just looking at me." I smiled genuinely at him and slowly took his hand which was still under my chin in my hand. His hand was double the size of mine, yet they somehow fit perfectly together, it was odd. After a while I finish my frappuccino and stood up to get going. **

"**Your leaving?" he asked, sadness clear in his voice.**

"**Today has been long, we have many days to get to one another, none I want to miss because I'm to lazy to get out of bed." **

**He laughed, "Alright, well," he jotted something down on my hand, " here is my phone number call me tomorrow, we'll do lunch."**

"**Again, so cliché" I smiled as he looked up from my hand.**

"**Yeah, well what can I say I'm a traditional kind of guy" we laughed together. Later, we were by our cars and gave a friendly hug goodbye. I smiled sadly as I waved goodbye and headed down the opposite street.**

**_Fate has it all planned out_, was the last thought I had before completely loosing view of his silver Volvo.**

**OOO(E.POV)**

**As I hugged Bella goodbye, a shock that ran though me whenever we touch was double and it felt good. It was a sad departure, tonight was so...ordinary yet amazing. I smiled as I thought about the days that were too come, and Isabella Swan would be part of everyone.**

**_Fate really does have it all planned out, _I thought as I lost sight of her Black Toyota Camry. **

**---------------------------- --------------------------------------------**

**A/N **

**Oh My God! The reviews for the last chapter made me so happy, thank you guys so much!!!! Me and My version of Edward give you bigs hugs! You guys really inspired me to make this first meet as best as possibly and I hope I lived up to the job!**

**I know some would like the chapters longer and I will try since I have more time now. I can't make them too long tho, because this is pretty much the rough draft for my book I will be writing once this story is finished, and trust it won't be for a while XD This story has a lot of meat to it ahha.**

**So, please I would love reviews for this chapter since it's a vital part :D**

**Thank you everyone -big hugs from myself and my version of Edward-**

**P.S Thanks shadowytwilight for your idea, it helps a lot.**

**Much love,**

**Prettykitty!**


	6. Chapter 6 Falling

**Chapter 5**

**Finding Love**

**Fergie - Clumsy(B.POV)**

**I smiled as I cooked my morning breakfast, bacon, hash browns, and toast. Last night was the night were I could feel change, and had absolute hold of where I wanted my life to head. Last night I had met Edward. Edward, such a beautiful name for a beautiful man. I shook my head as my smile grew, just the thought of him sent me smiling, it wasn't natural. I had known Edward for probably an hour and half and I couldn't help but let my heart sing when I thought of seeing him again.**

**I turned off the stove and sat down at the table with my breakfast, it tasted so good. Today was my first day of work, I was starting at_Ruth's Chris Steak House_ as a Sous Chef ( Sous Chef - ranked underneath the executive chef). I smiled, at least I can distract myself from thinking about Edward. I picked up my now clean plate and looked at the clock, 8:05, I need to be at work by 8:45 so best to leave now. I went to go grab my keys when there was a knock at the door, no one knew where I lived so who was it? I slowly made my way to the door and opened it without even looking through the peep-hole.**

**I gasped surprisingly at who stood before me, Edward. It took me a few seconds before I remembered how to speak.**

"**Ed..Edward?" I squeaked, so much for being able to distract myself.**

"**Um, hey Bella." he gave me a small crooked smile as nervousness creeped into his eyes, "Did I come at a bad time?"**

**I looked down to make sure I was dressed, yeah I was prepped and cleaned, "Yeah, sorry, just didn't suspect to see you here."**

"**Ahh, so who did you expect?" he teased, I just shook my head.**

"**Just come in Edward" I smiled, closing the door behind him.**

**I followed him as he moved into my living room, and without realizing it my eyes began to wonder down his body. Before I could internally slap myself 3 things happened at once. My eyes stopped on Edward's perfect backside, I tripped forgetting about my own clumsiness, and found myself looking into Edward's perfect green eyes. For longest moment Edward's question of worry didn't even register until I felt him inch closer.**

"**Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just clumsy thats all" I used as an excuse as I looked away from his beautiful eyes.**

**He also seemed to snap back into realization, "Oh, alright. Please be more careful though."**

**I smiled as we both stood up, "So may I ask why I am honored such a surprising visit?"**

**His laughter rang through my apartment, "I've come to take you to your first day of work" he answered after a moment.**

**I looked at him quizzically, how did he know it was my first day?**

**He seemed to read my mind and answered, "I'll explain during the drive."**

**OOO**

"**So mister Edward, how did you know?" I asked as we turned a corner.**

"**All very simple actually. My brother, Jasper, is engaged to the executive chef at Ruth's, Alice." he explained never looking from the road.**

"**Oh." was the best answer I could reply.**

**It was all quiet for a moment before he broke the silence, "So what got you interested in cooking?"**

"**My parents. You can have only have grilled cheese and macaroni for so long."**

"**When did you start cooking?"**

"**Are we playing 20 questions again? Because it's my turn today" I said, giving him an evil smile.**

"**Yes, but I never got my questions done with last night" he replied.**

"**That's not fair!" I exclaimed, pouting like a 2 year old.**

"**Bella, we have the rest today, tomorrow, the next day, and so on to get know each other. I think you can let me finish up my questions." I sighed but smiled knowing I had many days left to get to know Edward.**

" **I was 5 when I started cooking" I answered, turning to smile at him.**

"**5? Wow." was all I got for a reply. I sighed again looking threw the windshield of the car, my eyes grew wide as we pulled into _Ruth's Chris Steak House_ It was like a work of art on the outside, the entrance was a grand glass window with fountains spewing tiny spouts of water. It was surrounded with plants and glass tables, it was beautiful.(I couldn't find a pic of the one in Seattle, so I used the on in Harbor, Blvd to describe.) I was happy to start my new job in such a fancy place, it was a perfect place to begin my new leaf on life.**

**Edward seemed to notice my hesitation and asked, "You ready for this?"**

**Slowly snapping back into reality I turned to give him a small smile, "Yeah. Defiantly."**

**However as I stepped out of that car, and Edward walked so close, he didn't understand the double meaning of what I just accepted. I had just accepted everything life was planning to throw at me, him, work, anything. Accepting those words meant everything, wither he knew it or not, I was had just completely let Edward into my life. I was trusting him with my very person I had become, and I was hoping he would somehow know how to handle it.**

**OOO**

**Only a hour later Edward left to get some things, I was ready to begin, and my trainer, Alice, came bouncing into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile at the happiness just radiate off of her, I knew she would be a awesome boss. And before I could blink the little pixie-like trainer hopped up in front of me, her white suite contrasted nicely with her tan skin and short black hair, she was beautiful. She was shorter than I, but her personality and efficacy shone off her.**

"**Bella? Am I correct?" She smiled, holding out her small hand.**

**Happily taking her small hand and returning her smile I answered, "The one and only."**

"**My brother has told me all about you!" she gleamed.**

**I blushed, "Edward has only known me for about 2 hours."**

"**Well Edward has perk per-say, he can tell so much about a person by just looking at them, and into their eyes. You though.." her sentence dwindling.**

**I was about to ask her more when I thought about work, "So, where do I get started?"**

**Alice seemed to pull back into reality and her smile grew.**

"**Right this way" she said, pulling me into the chef's room.**

**As I scanned the room my breath hitched into my throat, there was Edward, standing there, cooking. When Edward noticed me that beautiful crooked smile appeared, ad that darn blush appeared upon me. I looked at Alice, she was just smiling happily between the two of us. Slowly my mind begin to return to solid mass and I was able to speak again.**

"**Ed..Edward?!" I gasped.**

**He smiled wider and was about to speak until Alice chimed in, "It was Edward's idea! When he came over last night smiling like an idiot, and we told him about you working here he asked if he could assist you!"**

**My blush darkened, " I'm glad. The food smells amazing."**

**The room fell silent for a few moments until Alice bursts out, "Oh! Costumers are here, hurry get ready!" With that she jump from the room, leaving me and Edward to wait for orders. Slowly I made my way over to Edward to get a peak at what he was making, it really did smell amazing. I leaned over his shoulder and saw a almost well-done steak, seasoning, and some flavoring basil. **

"**Well, let's get this party started" I said, turning to grab the first order. As I turned back around I nearly ran into Edward's stomach. I looked up slowly and his face being only 2inches away, and me being clumsy my knees buckled and I begin to the ground. Luckily Edward was fast enough and I was pulled back up before any real damage could occur. I heard him chuckled as he walked away to hand off the dishes, I just stood their for a moment and thought, _Wow._**

**OOO**

"**Edward! You didn't!" I laughed as we finished locking up the store.**

"**I assure you, once long ago, I was a punk" Edward smiled down at me, dazzling me with his green eyes. I just shook my head and laughed, slowly I looked up into the moon lite sky. **

"**It's beautiful" I whispered.**

"**Yes, yes your are" Edward mumbled. I was about to ask what he meant when my phone rang. I smiled apologetically at Edward and went to sit on the bench outside the restaurant. I quickly took out my phone and noticed it was my mom.**

"**Mom?" I asked when I answered.**

"**Bella!Itsyourdadhe..hess" she mumbled so fast I couldn't understand.**

"**Mom!? What's wrong? Slow down?" I cried, worried at a whole new level. My mom..was always the young adult per-say, she was very alive and I grew up more like the parent in a way. And hearing crying and screaming scared me to the bone.**

"**Be..Bella. Your...your dad..is.." she stumbled, her breathing heavy in the phone.**

"**He's what?" I asked in a sooth voice, trying to calm us both down.**

"**He's dead." shed cried, almost blowing out my eardrum.**

"**Dead?" I asked, in a complete daze.**

"**Yes. He was on his way home when a drunken driver veered into the wrong lane and hit your dad's car head on." **

"**I gotta go" I whispered, hanging up. I knew it wasn't right, but my life had just changed dramatically. My father, Charlie, and I had so much in common, I was a daddies girl and now he was gone, forever. Without thinking I got to my feet, ignoring Edward completely and ran towards home; Leaving Edward's frantic cries behind to meld into th midnight air.**

* * *

**A/N Okay! I know that was mean of me, but sometimes things have to been done. I have the entire story plot line drawn out, and the total number of chapters is...(drum roll) 16! So far. Also thank you shadowytwilight for your idea. And thank the reviewers for my last chapter, you guys are amazing. So, this pretty much the for beginning complication, the climax is still awhile away. So tell me what you guys think, and what might happen!**

**Thank you guys! Please R&R you'll get hugs from my version of Alice and Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Much love, **

** Prettykitty! **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Feeling Whole

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Or Daddy's Hands.

**Chapter 6**

**Slipping Through**

**Holly Dunn – Daddy's Hands**

**(B.POV)**

**Sitting up slowly I sighed. It had been 4 days since I had got the news of my fathers death, and it still hurt as if the pain would never pass. I looked out the window, the weather seemed to mime my emotions. It was a cloudy day and trickling rain, no surprise there. Sighing again I moved into the living room, tripping over some old photos I had took out and other father, daughter things. Starting down the on-going hallway I passed a picture of my dad and I. I was probably 5 or 6 and I was on his shoulder, smiling like nothing could touch us.**

**My hand instinctively lifted in hopes of feeling his presence. All that could be felt was the cold glass that held an old memory now. **

**A tear ran down my face as I felt the picture, its all I had now, "Dad.." I whispered into the cool, unmoving air. To quickly I began to break down again, I clutched my sides and crumbled to the ground. Memories, parts of his voice, images flew all through my mind at once, making the pain in my heart explode. I pulled my knees close to my chest and laid my head on them, it helped me feel safer, whole in a way. Another image flashed through my memory, it wasn't my dads, but Edwards. **

**I hadn't spoke to him since I got the news, he's called many times, but I just couldn't set this all on him. He didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve him, he was willing to sit here and hold me, listen to my endless sobbing, I couldn't let him do that. Somehow though I knew his arms would make me feel safer than my own, I was tempted to call him back a few times, to see what it was like to feel that much more whole. Yet, again he didn't need to be put through this, no matter how much I yearned for his touch. **

**This made me sob harder, knowing I was hurting people in this process, but it was better this way. It had to be. I laid against the cold floor, letting it numb me some. It healed the pain a bit, covered it. Even cooking didn't help much anymore, it didn't crack a smile on my face. The cold of the floor was just starting to consume me when someone started banging on my front door, I didn't even flinch, they would go away soon. I closed my eyes slowly, letting the pain start to overcome me. **

"**Bella!" I heard a familiar husky voice call, I opened my eyes partially.**

"**Isabella Marie!" called the voice again, I knew it somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on who's it was.**

"**Bella! Open up now or I'm going to break it down!" again yelled the voice, growing angrier, the pain was now beginning to cause me to fall in and out of consciousness . The last I heard was something being torn and footsteps rushing on the floor before totally falling into a painless sleep.**

**OOO**

"**It's been 4 hours, she should be awake by now!" exclaimed a faraway voice as I slowly began to merge from the dark water.**

"**Her brain needs to reboot itself. It can take from a minute to 24 hours at most" said a ****softer voice.**

"**Could it cause internal damage?" asked the husky voice I had heard earlier.**

"**Not in her case. Her brain has just been trying to process to much, it needed to shut down."**

"**OK. Well what do you want me to do when she wakes up?" again spoke the huskier voice.**

"**Comfort her. Take things slowly, do what you can. The acceptance part though, she'll do that in her own time" stated the soft voice.**

"**OK" repeated the other voice. Then there was a faint shuffling, two sets of clicks, and finally the feeling as if I was popping out from the water after being under for too long. My eyes fluttered open and I came face-to-face with my lifetime long best friend. Jacob Black. His hands dropped from his face and his eyes opened wide.**

"**Bella? Are you feeling okay?" asked Jake.**

**I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I just nodded.**

"**Oh Bells!" exclaimed Jake as he pulled me close. I smiled as we hugged, he was still my Jake, the big lovable goof ball. It was so nice to have him here, I missed him a lot.**

"**Oh Bells, when I heard about Charlie I just had to come here" spoke Jake softly, he knew he was traveling in a soft spot.**

"**I'm glad you did Jake. I'm glad you did" I whispered. We hugged a few more moments before getting up and moving into the kitchen. It was silent for a few moments as I made us some hot chocolate, it was the one thing both of us drank in desperate times. It helped warm our souls, it chased the sadness from our hearts we said. Jake smiled at me as I sat down across the table from him, I missed his warm smile.**

"**So, whens the funeral?" I asked solemnly.**

"**Thursday" replied Jake, stirring his cocoa. **

"**Oh" was the best I could come with.**

"**Bella.." Jake trailed off trying to find the right words, "we all miss him, but you can't let this hold you back from living life."**

"**Jake if you think I'm going to hurt myself-" before I could finish he cut me off.**

"**No. I know you would never do something so stupid. I'm don't let this hold you back, don't think this your fault, you couldn't do anything."**

**That struck a cord, I had to blink back tears, "Jake, I should have though. It wasn't his time.."**

"**Bella it was. He served his purpose. Charlie was here to be a great father, a wonderful husband, and teach us things" stated Jake. I looked at him surprisingly, I never remembered Jake to be so..thoughtful.**

"**I just miss him Jake..he was my dad" I whispered, no longer holding back tears.**

"**We all do Bells" Jake whispered comfortingly as he came around and pulled me into his arms, "We all do." I couldn't it hold it longer I began sobbing again, letting it all out.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay..I'm EXTREMELY sorry for long update delay...I've been really busy lately. I'm recently working on a HUGE science project, painting my bedroom, and juggling a ****personal life on top of that. So its bit crazy. And I know this chapter is a bit short, but it is pretty much a filler for whats to come. I promise next the next chapters will be longer. And all for who reviewed last chapter -Hugs from Edward and Alice-!!!! If you review this time you get a cookie and bear hug from Emmett!!!**

**So thank you guys for being good sports and reading this story!**

**P.S. This is ExB. Jacob and Bella won't be getting together :(**

**Please R&R**

**Much love,**

**Prettykitty!**


	8. Chapter 8 Embrace

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note At Bottom.

**Chapter 7**

**Misinterpretations and Goodbyes**

**(E.POV)**

**It's been 3 days and Bella still won't answer my calls. I know she's okay though, I've walked past her apartment a few times to make sure. If anything happened to her, I don't what I would do. Somehow in so little time, she had become something big to me, all I wanted was to be around her. And now she was shutting me out. It all honesty, it hurt. Sooner or later, I will break I know; Time will not keep me from my Bella. Impatiently I sighed again, being away from her for so long I just gave up on leaving the house, I swear I think I'm obsessed.**

**In all right of course, I know she needs time, but I can't stand seeing her being locked away without someone to tell her it'll be okay. Again, I looked at the clock, and all to soon I cracked. A frustrated growl escaped my mouth, I jumped from my couch, grabbed my car keys and went to fetch my Bella.**

**OOO**

**Dodging around the corner I sped up to 70 mph and screeched to a halt in front of Bella's apartment. Quickly I scanned the road for her car...BINGO! I switched the car off eagerly and darted inside. Nearly hitting the front desk I glided up the stairs and up to the 7****th**** floor. 5 minutes later I came to gasping stop, and slowly made my way around the corner to see one of the most heart retching scenes of my life.**

**(B.POV) Few minutes before Edward leaves house **

"**Jake.." I sighed as I looked sadly at the clock from my couch, today was the day Jacob had to leave for the funeral and I really didn't want him to go. I could, I should, go with him, but somehow I just know if I did and saw my dad..dead that I would break completely. I just wasn't ready to go see my own father buried away. I looked pleadingly up at Jacob.**

"**Bells, you know I have to go. For both of us" Jake replied, looking at me sadly.**

"**I'm just going to miss you" I countered weakly.**

"**I'll miss you to Bells, but I need to be there."**

"**I know" I said sadly, placing my head in my hands. I heard a Jake sigh then crouch down to my eye level. **

"**It'll be okay Bella. Call me anytime, I promise I'll visit you all the time okay?"**

**I sighed and looked into Jake's big puppy-like eyes(AN. Pun intended xD ). I felt like a 5 year old getting consoled after being beaten for doing some really wrong. Before tears broke out again I wrapped my arms around Jake's broad shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. We embraced for a few moments before giving off broken laughs and heading to the front door.**

**Giving a weak smile I opened the front door to let Jake go catch his plane. I headed out behind him and leaned against the door frame. **

"**You know, you've gotten..larger" I notified.**

"**Well being 22 and working out, I guess that does tend to happen" he joked. I gave a small strained laugh and punched him playfully him in the arm. **

"**Your such a smart Alec" I mused. **

**He just smiled and opened up his arms for one last hug. I hugged him closely, his hug reminded me so much of childhood, when nothing was bad, nothing seemed wrong.**

"**I'll miss you Jake" I whispered.**

"**I'll miss you to Bells" he replied, but was only mildly heard because just coming around the corner was Edward, with a look of pure misery written upon his beautiful face. He sensed my stares, his face flushed of any remaining color, and all to quickly dashed from the hallway.**

"**Edward.." I whispered, forgetting Jake was there with me.**

"**What?" asked Jake confused.**

"**Jake, I really need to go after someone. Do you think you can get to your flight alright?" I asked, pulling away frantically.**

"**Yeah, sure. Call me okay?" he said, sensing my panic.**

"**OK. Bye Jake, talk to you soon!" and with that I chased after the man who stole my heart.**

**OOO**

**A few minutes later I was running outside, in the now pouring rain, only to see Edward's silver Volvo quickly pulling away from the sidewalk. I cried after Edward, he looked back but still kept going. Looking at the gray clouded sky I mouthed why and started towards my car.**

**I slid into the front seat, leaving a path of wet leather behind; Impatiently I checked my mirror, U-turned and chased after Edward. In a weird sort of way, it was exhilarating , like I racing to save my own life and I'd do anything to do so. When I was younger I always told myself that I would never be the girl to get caught up in a guy too quickly, but with Edward I just couldn't help it; And now I was chasing him down a highway at 85 mph.**

"**No!" I yelled as I got stuck in traffic and lost sight of Edward. I sighed and rest my head against my steering wheel, why does this happen to me, and today? I looked up slowly and noticed the traffic was moving again and sped across the intersection, where was he going? At the next red light I searched around the streets to see if I remembered where he might be going. **

**OOO**

"**The coffee shop!" I exclaimed when I noticed the park where I first met Edward. Smiling at newly found information I made a quick U-turn and sped down into the parking lot next to Edward's Volvo. Tearing my keys out of the ignition, I jumped from the car and charged into the coffee shop. Ignoring the stares I ripped open the front door and quickly made my way behind Edward. **

**I was about to put on the whole, glare-at-Edward-and-act-like-I'm-serious-and-powerful act when my clumsiness decided to kick in. It was all in slow motion, first I tripped over my two feet and into Edward's booth.**

"**Ah!" I heard that velvet voice call. I grunted as I tried to roll over and finally after a few failed tries I succeeded. **

"**Bella?" he asked confused and looking down at me.**

"**Edward" I replied sternly.**

"**What are you doing here?" he said moving out to let me re-situate myself.**

"**Apparently dropping in" I grunted flipping my legs over into the seat.**

"**I mean, what are you here for?" he asked, getting impatient **

"**What am I doing?" I replied, returning the impatience, "I've been chasing you all over this city to just talk to you!" A crowd was now forming, I blushed.**

"**Let's go outside" I suggested and began to move outside, dragging Edward along.**

"**What do you want to say then?" he asked when we were outside.**

"**What I want to say is, what you saw back there was not what it seemed Edward."**

"**Not what it seemed huh? Bella you've been pushing me out the last 4 days and I thought it was because you needed time! Yet, I was wrong! You were letting another man in your life! And you didn't even have the guts to come and tell me yourself!" **

"**Edw-" I stopped short, what he said was true, I had been scared to tell him.**

"**Edward, I wanted to tell you.." I whispered trying to keep my voice in check.**

"**Bella, if you didn't want me in your life you should have just said so!" he exclaimed.**

"**Edward! That's not it! I didn't want to put that pressure on you! I didn't want you to have to feel my pain, I didn't want you to see me broken!" **

"**What you saw was a friend comforting a friend! Jacob has been my friend since were young, he wasn't some man I just decided to comfort me! It wasn't anything that meant something more than it should. It was just that, comfort!" I lashed out back.**

"**Bella, it's not the fact that it might have meant something more! It's that you pushed me out, not even caring that I've been home for 3 days straight worrying sick about you! You didn't even call me back!"**

"**I'm sorry Edward! I just didn't think you needed to see me in pain, I didn't want to put that on you!"**

"**Bella all I want to do is hold you! All I want to do is be there for you! And I can't even do that!" he was now backing slowly away, I was losing him.**

"**Edward, you just didn't deserve that. I didn't want you around a broken me."**

"**I don't care what's happening, I don't care if your broken, I just want to be the one to hold you. Bella I-...I just have to go" he whispered, and was off in his car before I could move a foot. Edward was gone, Jacob was gone, I didn't have anyone, and I didn't know when or if I would get them back..**

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay..I guess I have some splaining to do? First of all I won't lie to you guys, so im going to be completely honest. My life is hectic. At first I just couldn't find something to keep me writing, then writers block came along, then we put in wood floors and the net was out for a while, and finally my computer got hacked and I almost completely lost my chapters. Luckily I didn't! And finally, last chapter review number...4...yes...I was very disappointed in my writing. So I really tried hard on this chapter. I'm really hoping to at least get 10 reviews on this chapter...it would mean a lot.**

**And to all who reviewed last chapter -Hugs from Emmet!- And Here's...2 cookes!!!!-hands out cookies- Thank you guys so much, it means a lot that you guys are reading my work.**

**I really hope to get at least 10 reviews on this chapter, it would make my day, and would get another chapter out quickly!!!!**

**So please, Read and Review.**

**Thank you guys!!**

**Much love, **

**Prettykitty!**


	9. Chapter 9 Keys

Disclaimer :

Me : I Own Twilight!

Readers : No! Stephenie Meyer does!

Me : What?! But...I thought...

Readers : You thought wrong!

Me : Oh -sad face- Then I am a amateur writer, who does not own Twilight. The Amazing Stephenie Meyer does!

**Chapter 8**

**P.S. I've Fallen for you**

A/N You can play a Yann Tiersen - Comptine D'un Autre EteL'apres Midi during a later scene.

(**E.POV)**

_**You lovesick depressed fool! **_**My inner conscious stated, but oh how I wished for to just shut up. I was sick of this conflict, the one with myself, and the one with **_**her. **_**To be honest though, I'm not even sure what made me leave **_**her**_** in the parking lot the day of our fight. It was this odd feeling, when that..**_**boy**_** held her, the way I wanted to hold her, the feeling arrived out of nowhere. He didn't deserve to hold **_**her**_

**I sighed, that **_**boy**_** had more of a right to hold **_**her**_** than I did. **_**She**_** wasn't mine, and after I ran away I doubt she'll ever be. **_**She **_**was her own person, independent, stable but unbalanced , and undeniably beautiful. Who was I kidding? I didn't deserve her. Everything she did was pure, thoughtful, and all around amazing. Yet, ever since I've entered her life, all I've caused **_**her **_**is pain.**

**Tossing my lamp at my wall. I yelled. Yelled to release this pain, this confusion, and clear my head. I was the devil to cause such an angel pain. Pain she never, ever, deserved. All I wanted to do is protect her from everything and anything, not be something that I wanted to protect her from. How I just wanted to just sweep her off her feet, be her someone that could block all the bad things and give her everything. **_**She**_** was a beautiful, clumsy, irresistible person and I wanted to be her knight in shining amour no matter how cheesy that sounds.**

**The question is could I? Would she ever let me have another chance? I ran my hand through my hair and moved to go play my piano in the living room. Playing never failed to help me think, it brought out everything and never told me to stop. Placing my fingers on the ivory keys I smiled, music was a part of me, just like **_**She **_**is. I sighed and closed my eyes, the music began to flow surely after. (Can start playing music :P )**

**It had been a piece I started to work on the night where I first saw **_**her**_** in the moonlight; And as the time flowed on, so did the piece. The piece always began to slow, soft, but the sound heightened like a staircase, it grew like our relationship. Then slowed and started to descend to resemble the hardships of our time, then it progressed faster, showing how fast and strong my love grew for her. The music always ended in the sound hope, a sweet sound that always seemed to have limitless boundaries. Overall the song told a story, our story.**

**Exhausting the last of my mind power I laid my head against the coolness of the keys. That ****sounded so nice, our story. A story that hopefully is far from ended, and that this was only a early chapter. If this was really only a small chapter, than I promised to never, ever, hurt her again. Only love and protect her. **

**Looking out my window now, I asked, love? Do I really love her? It has only been a barely over and week and half. Love doesn't usually develop that fast, but it can. So maybe..there's a chance that I was in-love with **_**her**_**. No, wait, there was no argument , I was in love with **_**her.**_** Clutching the wall to help all this new found knowledge sink-in, I smiled. I'd do anything for her, do anything to protect her, and I was going to do anything to win her back!**

**Within seconds I grabbed my keys and shot out to my car, no more precious time could be wasted. With each second that passed by she had more time to forget me, forget this. No where was I going to let that happen, I had to at least try. Even if it ended me being only a friend, I would be the best friend she could have. I just had to be in her life somehow. Like a mad-man I hit the gas and tore down the road.**

**As I hit a red light I began to think rationally a tad, how was I going to do this? Should I scale the side of the building? No! Call her to tell her I was coming? No, she could close me out before I could even try. Just knock? No, she might never let me in. Wait! She must have a extra apartment key right? If she's home then I can find the extra and explain everything before she has time to shut me out.**

**I'll admit it does sound a bit barbaric, but it was the best idea I could come up with . One that wasn't totally flawless but it had kick and some good outlook. And I was sure that if **_**she**_** felt the same way, she wouldn't attack me with a broomstick.**

**Finally I was where I wanted to be, walking up the stairs to the woman who undoubtedly stole my heart. My heart began to beat so wildly I thought that maybe I couldn't do this, I felt so much like a nerdy teenage boy about to date the most beautiful girl in school. Yet, **_**she **_**was not only beautiful, but pure, kind, amazing, and just so Bella. My legs almost gave out on her name, every though about her made me feel ..well theres just no word for it.**

**Slowly I was at her door, now to just find the key..I looked around for any obvious oddities, nope. I checked under the mat, no luck, the plant, Nada, this was going to be impossible! I swung my hands backwards and they accidentally hit the oddly low hanging ceiling light. I was ne-WAIT! The ceiling light! I turned around quickly and reached into the light, my hand fluted around and finally, gold! **

"**Ah-ha!" I exclaimed pulling out the key and praying it work. Hesitantly I placed the key into the lock and..**_**click**_**. My heart sang and for a moment I couldn't move. After a few seconds of paralyzing fear I made my way into her house. I had only made it a few steps before I heard the most beautiful voice singing "At the beginning" from the kitchen.**

**Like a little boy trying not to get caught I moved into the doorway of the kitchen, my heart flew up into my throat. There she should, cleaning her dishes, singing, and looking terrible but absolutely like a goddess. **

"_**We were strangers,**_

_**on a crazy adventure**_**" she sang, and without thinking I ended the verse.**

"**Never dreaming,**

**How our dreams would come true."**

**That was all it took for her to turn around abruptly, her beautiful brown eyes widen, and all to quickly faint. I raced over to her as quickly as possible to keep my promise and I held her close. After a few silent moments her eyes finally fluttered open and I gave her the crooked smile I knew she couldn't resist. Then surprisingly she wrapped her warm arms around me and at that moment I knew two things. This is a brand new chapter, and I would forever love Isabella Swan.**


	10. Chapter 10 Green

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 9**

**Holding on For You**

**(B.POV)**

_Trees rustled in the distance, where was I? "Everything is so green" I thought weakly. Moving forward slightly I heard a snap of twig, The name that came first to mind jutted out, "Edward?" Nothing. After a few moments of listening I headed forward again, I spun around, what is this place? A light moisture hit the top of my nose, rain. I looked back down for some shelter only to see the greenest of green, emerald, Edward's eyes. "Edward" I whispered and ran for the home that is his arms. I pushed myself, harder, faster, he wasn't going to get away from me this time. Steady as I could get I leaped for him, when my arms made contact with his, everything disappeared; And all to suddenly I was left lying, alone, in a hidden sea of regret._

"**No!" I yelled sitting up from my sleeping position of my tiny kitchen table. What happened? I looked what was so uncomfortable beneath my arms, it was my Pride of Prejudice book which was temporarily covered in Bella drool. **_**Ew**_**. Groggily I stepped up from my awkward sitting position and moved to grab a tub of sticky toffee pudding ice cream from the freezer. After subconsciously staring into the fridge, I moved back into my bedroom and slowly shoved spoonfuls of ice cream in my mouth.**

_**This is definitely not normal, **_** I thought to myself, its been a week and half since Ed- no, **_**His **_**and our fight. I wasn't angry, far from, I was sad and disappointed in myself. Why didn't I take a chance and tell **_**Him**_** I was falling hard, and quickly? **_**Cause' it's against your morals you idiot! **_**Yeah, but it was **_**H**__**im**_** , I would do so much to lay in those arms forever. **_**Oh? So just because he's different you'll change all you've been brought up too in a second? **_**Well...yes. **_**Useless! Fine! If your just so damn hung over him like a drug, go to him, feed your addiction! **_

**I sighed, this internal conflict was making me exhausted! Why couldn't this, whatever it is, be easy? No worries, no fighting, just **_**Him **_**and I. I've wanted so badly to go talk to him, explain, but something keeps me from going. It was myself, I already knew that. He needed time I told myself over and over, but the more time I gave him the more he had time to convince himself I wasn't worth this. That in and of itself was another thing that held me back.**

**What was this anyway? It was definitely more than some lust, but it couldn't be love. I had barely known him over a week and half, it just couldn't be love. Love can't develop that fast, it's slow nurtured sort of thing. Yet, I can just feel a connection with **_**Him**_**, like I can almost understand him in every way; If he let me that is. I just felt safe with him, like nothing mattered, just us. **_**But, is there an "Us?" **_**, "I don't know!" I yelled at the voice in my head. There had to be, whatever we had goes much deeper than anything else I've experienced. Was there an "us" now though? After all that I've screwed up.**

**Angrily I tossed the now almost empty tub of ice cream at the door and laid back. Internally I sighed, everything was against at this moment in time: My cell phone sat on my bedside table, just taunting me, badgering me to call; Food couldn't fill the emptiness that engrossed my stomach, it only made it bigger; and my own mind argued everyday, between what I should do and what I wanted to do. It was so easy to just pick the phone, and call **_**Him**_

**I knew somewhere deep inside he was waiting for my call, I know he's battling himself just as much as I. A call from me was the last thing he needs, right? **_**Right.**_** "I'm just asking for rejection" I growled as I slowly reached for the phone and dialed his number. The time seemed to slow down and the only thing that could be heard was my thumping heart and the tempting ring.**

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring..**_

**I was about to hang up when there was a soft click, and the voice that sent me to heaven spoke.**

"_Hel-"_

"**Edw-" I began but the voice kept rolling.**

"_-lo, You have reached the Edward Cullen residence and it seems I can't come to the phone right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thank you for the call, goodbye"_

_**Beep-**_

"**Edward, I want to talk. We need to set some things straight, and get some things off our chest. I don't know where we can start, but I hope we can begin again. I miss you, please call back."**

**I snapped the cell phone shut and looked at it intently, _"Please" _I whispered. Already I felt better, just hearing his voice soothed me. He was an angel, an angel I didn't deserve. So, really, am I trying to win a lost battle? If I was, then I intend to make a lost battle that'll be a won war. **

**Smiling a bitter-sweet smile I stood and walked into the kitchen and began clean the dishes. Getting into the mood a bit I began to hum an old song , but it explained a lot that I needed to get out. The hum then quickly became a loud, emotional voice.**

"_**I'll be there**_

_**when world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**when the storm is through,**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing,**_

_**at the beginning with you"**_

"_**We were strangers,**_

_**on a crazy adventure"**_

"**Never dreaming,**

**How our dreams would come true"**

**I spun around at the added voice, and everything happened in slow motion. My eyes met those beautiful emerald lights, my head went blank, and all turned black. After what seemed like eternity my eyes finally opened and there, inches away, was Edward.**

**No words were needed, I threw my arms around him and held him close. He wasn't getting away , not now, not ever.**

**A/N**

**Alright, all I can say is Sorry. My computer was hacked again and everything was deleted so I had to start from scratch. Then for the longest time I just couldn't find inspiration to write...but I have more now and I'm so grateful for all of you who stuck around and are still reading. Now, if you guys need to flame me I totally understand, and as another part of my apology another chapter will be up tonight! I PROMISE! So..one more time...IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! **

**The story is almost at the big climax yay!! So hang on a bit longer! Thank you guys SOOOOOOOO much!**

**Please R&R, it helps me so much.**

**Im sorry!**

**-Prettykittyh2o**


	11. Chapter 11 Waltz

Disclaimer :

Me : Me no own Twilight -sad face-

**Chapter 10**

**Conversations **

**(B.POV)**

"**Edward..." I whispered into his chest that I was still clutched too.**

"**Oh, Bella" he sighed into my hair, pulling me closer.**

**Nothing could ruin this moment, and never did I want it to end. The comfort of his arms, his intoxicant scent, and the feeling of being whole again. It was all so perfect, and all so true. The silence continued on and it was sweet. We we're sinking everything in, our feelings, our thoughts, our past and future. As we sat there in each other's arms everything seemed to attack us, but together we could withstand it.**

**Finally, Edward broke the silence.**

"**Bella" he chuckled, "as much as I enjoy holding you here on this cold kitchen floor, I want to explain some things." **

**Yet as I went to answer him I realized, I couldn't. My mind had shut down in the time that I was so relaxed, I was quickly falling asleep. **

**(E.POV)**

**As soon I broke the silence I noticed Bella didn't answer at first and I directly went into defense mode. Quickly though she started to breathe at a slow, sweet pace; She was tired. I then noticed her eyes, dark circles surrounded them, she hadn't slept in forever. Slowly I got up, she didn't weigh anything, and shuffled into the living room.**

"**Edward" she whispered.**

"**Shh..you can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you" I replied to only see she was completely asleep. My heart soared once again, she was dreaming about me. Gently as possible I laid her down on the couch, I hope she would be comfortable. Her hair cascaded down her face, couldn't have that. I crouched down and swiftly moved her strawberry smelling hair from her face; And as if planned the sun hit her face tenderly, making her shine like the true angel she is.**

"**Don't leave" she murmured, it broke my heart that she worried of my leave. If only she knew how committed and in-love I was with her.**

"**Never, Bella. I could never live with myself if I hurt you, again" the last part made my voice crack. I vow, as long as I live, I will never hurt her ever again and I will do everything in power to make up for what I did. Quietly I moved into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes and make her something for dinner. **

_**Two hours later...**_

**(B.POV)**

"**Yawn.." I sighed, waking up. It took me a few moments to take in my surroundings, chair, TV, couch," _Ahh the living room" _I thought to myself. Stretching I realized there was the familiar aroma of Chicken Fetchinni and garlic bread coming from the kitchen. Who could be in the kitchen? Then I remembered, Edward! **

**Shooting up from the couch I stumbled and raced into the kitchen; And of course, there stood the amazing Edward Cullen.**

"**Edward!" I said exasperated.**

**He jumped cutely and turned, "Ah! Bella! I mean, your awake!"**

"**Yeah," I moved my hair to one side of my neck, " what are you doing?" **

**Edward smiled knowing I wasn't mad, "Making the lovely Bella Swan dinner."**

"**Edward! You didn't have to do that!" **

"**Ha!" he laughed and pulled me close. Then before I could stop him, he was spinning me around and we began to waltz. I laughed, "I'm a terrible dancer just for your information."**

"**On the contrary" he said has he bending me backwards, " your quite graceful for your clumsiness." He spun me out and in once more, before bowing, "Thank you for the dance, Miss Swan"**

"**Twas' my pleasure Sir. Cullen" I curtsied. We laughed like old friends and couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes after the laughter ended. Before I could stop it, hot blooded flooded my cheeks and I was blushing, Edward only smiled wider. **

**Subconsciously I moved my hands to cover the embarrassing red, but only for Edward to move quickly and remove my hands.**

"**Don't do that, your blush is beautiful" he paused, "like you." My eyes widened and I couldn't help but lean in a little closer. No! My mind exclaimed, it was to early.**

"**Uhm.." I tried to clear my brain, "let me fix the table" I stuttered moving to grab the forks and plates. As I moved away I swear I heard him chuckle and say, "Bella Swan you'll be the death of me."**

_**12 minutes later ( Yes, I know lots of time lapse, but hey everything takes time :P )**_

"**It looks delicious!" I smiled, already moving to grab a first bite at the yummy Fetchinni that sat before me.**

"**Wow, Bella, you pig!" He joked.**

"**Oh, bite me!" I replied teasingly. After a few minutes of silence, Edward spoke up again.**

"**I still want to explain" he whispered, to where I couldn't almost hear.**

"**Edward, I understand" **

"**Do you?" he said a little tense, "I'm sorry, but I want to to say this"**

"**Okay. I'm all ears"**

**For a seconds he seemed to be looking for the right words before he began.**

"**Bella." he sighed, " Before I met you I was just walking the path of live, only doing what needed to be done. The only reason for life seemed to be to just get through it in one piece. It seemed like a winding path that never ended, like time seemed to move ever so slow." He lifted his eyes and the moonlight in contrast with the dimly light room gave his eyes and him this mysterious, caring look. "Then one day, I saw you, you came onto my path; And ever since then theres been this...connection, one that I'll die for to keep it safe. When you entered my life, all I've cared about was being the one to protect you, to be there for you. Not has a burden, nor a responsibility, but as my purpose. You came into my life, shedding your brilliant light, and without you I'm..blind."**

**By the end of his explanation I was sure tears were strolling down my eyes, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Edward and finally understanding that I was in-love with him. **

**Subtly I looked down and tried to conjour up the right words, "Edward..I-" I was cut off by the dreaded sound of my cell phone. I sighed and went to grab it off the counter, it was Alice.**

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"**Bella!" excited Alice exclaimed.**

"**Heya Alice" I smiled, it was nice hearing another girl voice.**

"**Nothing, but I was wondering if you'll be coming back to work tomorrow?" **

"**Yeah, I'm feeling loads better now" I stated, smiling at Edward who stood next to me now.**

"**What about Edward?" she asked a little hesitant, probably hearing word of our fight.**

**I raised and eyebrow at Edward, he just nodded.**

"**Yep" **

"**Awesome! Well I'll see you tomorrow then" **

"**Alrighty, Bye Alice."**

"**Bye Bella!" Setting the phone down I returned to look at Edward, who was now getting his jacket on.**

"**Your leaving?" I murmured sadly.**

"**Yeah, it's already 10:50 and with work tomorrow I better get to sleep."**

"**But.." I whispered.**

"**Yes?" he said, looking a tad hopeful.**

"**I don't want you to go" I stated, looking into his eyes.**

**He stopped mid-arm and gave me a crooked smile, " You want me to sleepover?" he teased.**

**I gave a embarrassed smile and only nodded. Edward laughed and shrugged off his jacket, "Alright, but on one condition" he smiled, holding up one finger.**

"**What would that be mister Cullen?"**

"**That I get to do this" and with that he swiftly moved close again and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. Slowly I looked into his deep green eyes, the moonlight made them shine like the sea; My heart slowly gained speed as we leaned in and as our lips barely met I swear it stopped. The kiss didn't go to deep, nor to fast, it was slow and sweet. It was perfect.**

**Hesitantly Edward pulled away and smiled, "Bella, breathe" he whispered so closely it caused my mind to go totally blank. Then a second later it registered and I let out a slow breath. Edward chuckled and moved a flailing hair back into place.**

"**Why don't you go to bed? You haven't got much sleep lately."**

"**I'm not tired" I countered, knowing well I was lying.**

"**You will be once you hit the sack" His voice was so authoritative but gentle that I couldn't help but agree. I hugged him once more and whispered goodnight. I started to move down the Hallway when he called my name.**

"**Yes?" I turned around to see him smiling.**

"**Be safe in your dreams tonight, Okay?" **

**I smiled back, "I will."**

**I promised, and I kept it! And look, it actually pretty long!! Huzzah! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I did! :D And for those who like extra fun, can you find the Twilight related quotes in here?? There is a total of..4 or 5... :D**

**Please R&R! **

**Thank you guys!**

**-Prettykittyh2o3**


End file.
